Won't Get Fooled Again
(US); (UK) | Production =10214 | Writer =Richard Manning | Director =Rowan Woods | Guests =Wayne Pygram (Scorpius/Harvey), Lani Tupu (Captain Bialar Crais), Kent McCord (Jack Crichton), Carmen Duncan (Leslie Crichton), Murray Bartlett (DK), Thomas Holesgrove (Grath) | Episode list = | Prev =Beware of Dog | Next =The Locket }} John wakes up on Earth yet again, but discovers this time it's not about the truth. It's about his sanity. Synopsis John Crichton, in Farscape-1, once again tests his and DK's theory in orbit of Earth. A wave appears and his dad and "DK" call for him to abort, but the module hits the wave and it all vanishes... Crichton suddenly opens his eyes. He is on the operating table and his dad is there talking on his phone. He is happy that John is awake and says how good it is to have him back, when John grabs him, pulls him to the floor, and says "I'm not your son." Men in white suits come and restrain him, and a doctor, Aeryn Sun, tells them he'll need full restraints. John calls for her to help him, and tells himself this is not real... John is restrained in a chair, and "Aeryn" says she is Doctor Bettina Fairchild. The last thing John remembers is being on a commerce planet, as Bettina tells him that he has no brain damage and continues to assess his health. John whispers to her, asking if "they" are listening and that's why they can't talk. She calls him violent and now paranoid, and he asks what day it is. She says it's Monday - a week since he crashed. He doesn't remember that, saying he had a nightmare of a ship full of aliens. He tries to convince her that he's OK, but she remains skeptical. He asks to see his dad, and she lets him go. He walks out and as he says he won't get fooled again, he bursts into the ladies' room, hoping to find something else as he did in the Ancients' simulation, but instead he finds a woman coming from a cubicle. He asks a man for a paper and sees that unlike in the last simulation it is up-to-date. John then goes to apologise to his dad. DK comes along and tells John that people are calling the crash "pilot error," to which Jack objects. DK argues with him because the Farscape Project is circling the drain so John asks what he wants him to do. First, John must get a clean bill of health by going to see a shrink... John is in the psychiatrist's office and dials up to order a pizza when she enters... and it's Zhaan in a suit! She introduces herself as Dr. Jean Kaminski, and John says that on Earth psychiatrists don't come in blue to which she asks if he has a problem with colour. He says that he has a contextual problem – she's an alien. She says that's true, but she does have a green card. She keeps asking questions in answer to his and he tries to get her to share Unity with him, but nothing happens. John runs through the list of people that could be behind this, prompting her to cancel her appointments for the rest of the day. John leaves and sees DK in the car park, and tells him that despite everything he said Kaminsky still gave him a clean bill of health. Just then a car speeds round the corner and out steps D'Argo, immediately eyeing up the ladies. DK tells John that he's the hottest new astronaut to come out of IASA training and he's ambitious. John questions his tentacles, which DK calls a "lifestyle choice," but says he's also a jerk. He introduces himself to John as Gary Regal, and says that he knows of John and offers to get him a beer. In the bar, Gary and John are talking, and John says he thinks someone is messing with his head – he's part of an experiment and they're looking to see which way he will go. John tells him they want a reaction, but he is not going to react. Gary shouts "Yeah!", which is echoed by a familiar voice. Swinging his chair around, John sees Scorpius playing drums and Pilot on keyboard and bongos! Bettina comes up to John, all dressed up, coming on to him. He introduces her to Gary, who starts making out with her. John goes to get drinks, only to find another Scorpius at the bar... except this one is not dressed up and is acting normally. Scorpius tells him that the one on drums is not real, and they don't have much time. Since he is not playing a role, John thinks he is behind it and pins him up against the wall. Scorpius suddenly vanishes, and John convulses, falling onto a table as everyone watches without concern. John is back in Dr. Kaminsky's office, trying to figure out who is behind this. He thinks that it must be Scorpius since he's been having flashes of him ever since he was in the Aurora Chair but admits there is no reason why he would create a facsimile of Earth. He comments that the simulation started out as believable, even Aeryn's presence could have been explained away and whoever did this didn't make the same mistakes the Ancients did. But then Zhaan appeared, something that makes no logical sense, therefore if someone is trying to fool him they're not doing a good job. He says he could still be on Moya and this could be a dream and she says that it is one possibility. He admits (more to himself than anyone) that he misses Moya, noting how a ship full of aliens somehow became normal to him. Jack and DK tell John outside that a new project administrator, Douglas Logan, has been brought in, and he's a tough bastard. Jack says that he's a nasty piece of work so John goes to talk to him. In his office, he finds Rygel! John treats him like a friend, takes his cigar, sits down, and puts his feet up. Logan tells him that he's authorised a second attempt, but John has to get this one right. It's good PR if John flies it again and comes from behind. John thinks that the "second attempt" is a plot by Scorpius to find out how he created the wormhole, so he refuses and walks out. Jack and DK start to argue with him outside when Logan returns (in a golf cart). John kisses him, picks him up, twirls how around, and throws him off the stairwell! He then turns to his dad and DK and tells them that the way they're acting is annoying. John returns to the bar to find Gary with Bettina, who introduces Jessica (Chiana), who says that she's an astronaut groupie. Scorpius appears in the seat behind telling John they need to talk, but no one else can see him so they go for a drive. John is speeding along and they're all having fun when Scorpius appears on the car bonnet, telling him to focus and implores him to listen. John refuses and crashes the car into a truck... John wakes up back in the operating room. Bettina comes in with her hair in massive curlers and says that the truck won, but Gary and Jessica are fine. John tells her that really, a crash like that should have killed them, but she says that they were "very, very lucky". She says that John has a visitor, someone new. John begins to expect an alien, maybe a Sheyang but instead it's someone he doesn't expect at all... his mother. John is reluctant to let her touch him because she is dead, but she says that she had to come. She sees that he's sweating and hugs him, saying she'll make everything all right. She says that he has changed – he's become callous and has killed. John points out that she can't know that, but she says that is why he can't sleep at nights because it bothers him. John leaves her, saying that she is something that is not his mother... Having decided he's had enough of this, he finds Scorpius back in the bar, only it's not the Scorpius he was speaking to previously but the laid-back drummer. He gets John a drink when his mother returns in a nightgown with a drip and looking much worse. He tries to get away but falls over and she tells him she is scared and asks him to be with her when she goes this time. John begs them not to do this, saying that it's cruel. In tears, he runs out... He finds Bialar Crais, dressed as a police officer, who recognises him as John Crichton the astronaut. He wants to get John off the streets so John beats him up and takes his gun. He returns to Logan's office and finds Logan, Bettina, Jack, Kaminsky, and DK. They all say that he's in no shape for this, but he says that Scorpius can either let him go or watch him go berserk. Kaminsky asks him why he's so obsessed with this Scorpius fellow, and John says it doesn't matter and shoots Jack! The bullet goes straight through him and all the others as John continues to fire while they discuss what to have for lunch. John screams to stop and wakes back in the operating room, strapped down where Crais, puppy in hand, hands out his charges. Assault and five accounts of attempted murder which comes to $29.40, payable by cash, cheque, or credit card. He hands over the bill and leaves. Suddenly Scorpius arrives, and finally explains what exactly is happening – a Scarran captured him on the commerce planet. He says that the Scarrans are aware the real Scorpius is chasing John and want to know why. What John is experiencing is the standard Scarran method of interrogation – induce delusions to break down mental defences. They're not trying to fool him, but rather to they're trying to drive him insane. He says that John's mind is about to crack, but he can't allow that – he was here first. He says that when the Aurora Chair failed to unlock the wormhole information, he implemented a second strategy. He put a neurochip in John's head, and it contains a mental clone of Scorpius' personality, which in turn explains John's visions. It's also why John couldn't kill him on the Royal Planet – it's a failsafe. His job is to access wormhole knowledge no matter how long it takes. John calls him Harvey, but "Harvey" says that the Scarran is not aware of him. He tells John to ignore the false Scorpius and not to confide in anyone else, as he can only manifest when the Scarran's attention is diverted. John asks how he knows he's telling the truth and Scorpius says that he's sweating because he's exposed to the heat a Scarran produces. He says that he cools slightly when the Scarran is elsewhere preparing another onslaught. He tells John to concentrate on the real to stop the Scarran. He says he's not been disarmed because pistol fire alone will not affect the Scarran. Before he cans say what will, he leaves because the Scarran is returning. At this point, things truly begin to go crazy. All the ladies are in fetish clothes with John strapped to a chair and they're all talking dirty to him. Rygel sends his 'bitches' away and appears in gimp gear, and tells John that he's his and starts whipping him in return for all his various nicknames. John breaks off and walks out, as DK, in a wheelchair, starts shouting at John and blood squirts from his wrists. Some doctors pick up John and wheel him away as he hears his parents argue. He is thrown off the building and lands on Crais' police car. Crais steps out in red high heels, and reads some rather comic rights. John is then suddenly in a car with Gary, who comes on to him and asks him to take part in a Luxan bonding ritual. John wakes in Kaminsky's office where his mum is too and she gets sexual with him. He suddenly returns to the bar where he refuses an offer from Gary to "boogie" and everything starts to slow down. He hears echoes of Aeryn calling for him and she shoots the disco ball above his head causing everything to vanish. Aeryn tells him that they searched half the world for him – they're on the commerce planet, but underground in a holographic chamber. She says that it was Scorpius, but she killed him. He says that's interesting and she asks him why. He says he wants to go, but she keeps pressing him and wants to know now. He realises the truth and refuses, so she says frell him – he can stay. He is suddenly back in the bar and looks up at the disco ball and says to kiss his... when he begins to convulse while having flashes... The Scarran is in a room and says that John is weakening and increases the stimuli. John's brainwave pattern disappears. The Scarran turns to verify and says that neural activity has ceased. John opens his eyes and sets his pulse pistol to overload. The Scarran turns to see what is making the noise and John quickly shoves it in its mouth and runs. It explodes, taking the Scarran's head with it. The nightmare over, John sees Scorpius who says that he stopped John's brain functions for a few microts to divert the Scarran and says he will now return to John's subconscious. John swears he'll get the chip out, however Scorpius makes John forget all about it, saying he won't trouble John again until he needs to. He tells John where the exit is, and says he'll be with John always, keeping him safe... Memorable quotes :Officer Crais: Have you any idea how much trouble you're in? :John: Yeah. Do you? :Officer: I like your style, hombre. But this is no laughing matter. Assault on a police officer. Theft of police property. Illegal possession of a firearm. Five counts of attempted murder. That comes to... $29.40. Cash, check, or credit card? :Gary Regal (High voice): John, I really need to just unburden myself on you. :John: What? :Gary: Well, lately, I've been thinking about you in a very different way. :John: Uh-huh. :Gary: Mm-hm. And I was wondering if you would mind participating with me in a little Luxan bonding ritual. Here's the thing, okay? What we need are some chains... :John: Mm-hmm :Gary: Uh, my Qualta Blade, just a little squirt of lutra oil, and... oh! Chiana. :John: Chiana? :Gary: Yeah. She wants to watch. :John: Oh no. :Gary (deep voice): Oh yes. :Officer Crais: Freeze! You're under arrest. You have the right to the remains of a silent attorney! If you cannot afford one, tough noogies! You can make one phone call! I recommend Trixie: 976-Triple 5-LOVE. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?! Well do you, punk?! :John: No :Officer: Then I can't arrest you! :Harvey: Rest assured I'll be with you always... keeping you safe. Background information * Crichton is the only main character to make a 'real' appearance in this episode. * The title for the episode comes from a song by and is recited in dialogue by Crichton as he considers whether he's experiencing the same scenario he did in "A Human Reaction". ( ) His entering a woman's washroom is a direct reference to how he was able to determine the nature of his previous hallucination. Another line is referenced when he encounters Douglas Logan: "Meet the new boss! Not the same as the old boss!" * Anthony Simcoe enjoyed the episode, and considered it a favorite of the first two seasons, because it allowed him to showcase his comedic talents. ( ) * Ben Browder felt that this was a pivotal episode of the second season saying, "Chapter 14: John Goes Insane." ( ) * References to Crichton's mother had been excised from scripts in the first season by Browder, as he felt they were inappropriate. ( ) * The shots of the crew in the car with Scorpius on the windscreen were filmed against a green screen. ( ) * Claudia Black joked that the set was never as popular as when she, Gigi Edgley, and Virginia Hey were dressed in leather gear from the fetish shops. ( ) * The shots focusing down Crichton's body were filmed by Ben Browder since there was not room for the regular equipment. ( ) * At one point, Ben Browder's wife Francesca Buller was going to reprise her role as M'Lee in the scene with the restaurant, casually seen munching on bones. ( ) * The scenes with Crais in ruby red slippers were filmed at the Olympic Stadium, about a mile from the Homebush Bay studios. ( ) * Although Rygel was last seen smoking using his ear in "The Flax", Rowan Woods felt that the normal way would be appropriate in this circumstance. ( ) * The unusual tongue roll performed by Claudia Black was something she added to the scene herself while filming. ( ) * Rockne S. O'Bannon felt that this episode "was the poster child episode for the series. Not only because it was so bizarre, but because it still held together as a story. It wasn't just bizarre for bizarre's sake." ( ) * O'Bannon noted that there were a lot of touches added that were not in the script saying, "This was a case where the cast and the director Rowan Woods just embraced the weirdness of the concept. That was the blessing of the show. Believe me, there were lots of passionate discussions on how things should look and the way everything should be. That happens on any creative endeavor, but the production process on 'Won't Get Fooled Again' was a terrific example of how everybody seemed to really get it. Rowan would always try to push everything as far as he could in all directions." ( ) * O'Bannon was pleased with the work Woods did on the episode saying that "the director's job is to service the story, but you also want someone whose passions are towards delivering high emotion and pushing everything on screen as far as you can. Someone who just thought, 'I get it, it's meant to be weird' and coming up with stuff like a character having a tin ear, or doing strange stuff for no good reason... that would not be in the spirit of the episode. A timid director might think he can just be strange. But Rowan definitely got the tone and what the episode was meant to be. It's obvious that the cast did as well." Browder agreed with O'Bannon stating, "With a directory like Rowan who you trust, you can do the most outrageous, stupid things and trust that he's going to fix it. It's almost impossible to pull out a grandiose performance on series television. You can't. You don't have the time to plot it out. You've got to go back and forth, and you have to trust the director, and trust the other actors." ( ) * Two pieces of BGM unique to this episode appear as piano chords throughout this episode. One was the lullaby entitled "Hush, Little Baby" in the scene where Crichton sees the image of his mother coming to visit him in the hospital room. The other was the "Yankee Doodle" march in the scene where Crichton leaves the ER. Both the tracks are made to emphasize the delusional psychosis Crichton experiences in a sad yet sarcastic ambiance in the episode's atmosphere. Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun/Bettina Fairchild (Scarran creation based on Aeryn) * Virginia Hey as Dr. Jean Kaminski (Scarran creation based on Zotoh Zhaan) * Anthony Simcoe as Gary Regal (Scarran creation based on Ka D'Argo) * Gigi Edgley as Jessica (Scarran creation based on Chiana) Guest stars * Kent McCord as Jack Crichton * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius/Harvey/Drummer (Scarran creation based on Scorpius) * Lani Tupu as Officer Muldoon (Scarran creation based on Bialar Crais) * Carmen Duncan as Leslie Crichton * Murray Bartlett as DK Guest cast * Thomas Holesgrove as Grath Puppeteers * Tim Mieville * Sean Masterson * Graeme Haddon * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas * Virginia Weule Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Douglas Logan (Scarran creation based on Rygel) * Lani Tupu as Band member (Scarran creation based on Pilot) References 976; amneth; Ancient; antibiotic; astronaut; Aurora Chair; beer; Cape Canaveral; Cole; commerce planet; Corned beef on rye; Crais, Bialar; credit card; Delvian; Dirty Harry; Doctor; Earth; electromagnetic wave; Farscape-1; Farscape Project; Fluffy; frell; Freudian slip; green card; Guido; Human; IASA; Kelvo; Kim; Latvian rotator torture; lutra oil; Luxan; Maldis; Metrology; microt; Miranda Rights; Moya; neurochip; newspaper; Occam's Razor; Oedipus Complex; Pa'u; pizza; psychiatrist; pulse pistol; Qualta Blade; Scarran; Sheyang; Space Shuttle; Sparky; Royal Planet; Tahleen; Thai food; Toto; Unity; wormhole Crichtonisms Buckwheat; Clarence; Dr. Strangelove; Gaslight; Guardian angel; Hallowe'en; Hamlet; ; It's A Wonderful Life; Starr, Ringo; The Wizard of Oz; Won't Get Fooled Again; External links * Category:Season 2 episodes